The Red Plague
The Red Plague was an unknown disease that was spread by unknown means but devastated the cities that it passed through. No one was safe from the things to happen during this time and many fled to get away from the infected area. No one is sure where the disease had come from as death on such a massive was recorded before the outbreak. Some information was able to survive and recorded by Maester Tallion Crowdurg. History Outbreak Records from the events show that the start of the Plague had broken out in Volantis. It is speculated that the ship had originated from the Shadow Lands and passed through the Smoke Sea. No manifest of the ship was ever recovered or even a name. However, many Maester believe that long journey helped the disease become more violent. The disease became dormant for a short time in the trade capital and then blew up quickly. From the major trade city, the disease spread to all the Free Cities from merchants trading goods and people seeking safety from the sickness. In a quick order the populations of Braavos,Pentos,Myr and Volantis were devistated, Lys and Tyrosh were nearly barren of people due to the deaths. Many institurions before the plague are devastated and/destroyed. Many Sellsword Companies attempted to carve out their own kingdoms but even they were not spared from the disease. It is assumed that nearly 45-50% of the populations of the Free Cities were killed off, while another 20-25% fled to the Kingdom of Westeros. The Year of Pyre Between the years of 313 AC and 314 AC, those that sailed along the east side of the Narrow Sea would be greeted by massive funeral pyres along the coast. Through the records recovered and studied about this occurance, it is stated that the a small sect within the House of the Red Hands called the Plague Sages of Black and White became a major player during the outbreak. They were known in their harsh treatment of those that had the plague. Giving them the Gift of the Many Face God and then burning their bodies. These bodies where then turned to ash and cast out to the seas or buried deep in the ground. It was during this time that the plague spread to the cities of the Rhoyne. Many were reported killed in the great cities of Norvos and Qohor, though they quickly dealt with the dead and never reached the number of the Coastal Cities. Reports even state that they refused many Refugees and allowed the disease to spread among them and dying outside their gates. Crossing the Narrow Sea In the year 314 AC on the 21st of the 10 Moon, the first reported case of Red Death was reported in the Stormlands. It had finally made its way to the Kingdom of Westeros and was quick in its actions. The Maesters of the Citadel ordered all their scholars to request their Lords enforce a strict quarantine. However, the panic that followed was not what the Lord were prepared for. It quickly made its way to Kings Landing and from there it spread to nearly all the lesser kingdoms at break neck speed. Within the first year of the Plague, it is estimated that the population of Westeros dropped by 15% and was quickly rising. The Maesters of the Citadel work day and night to try and find out a solution to the disease. However, nothing seems to bring about the reversal or halting of those that are infecting. It did not help that the scholars they used to research the sickness were quickly infected and died with their information. It was Maester Dalmor Crowdurg the went to speak with the Plague Sages to research their methods. A year later he returned with an expensive way to prevent the spread of disease to the Scholars. Though still no cure for the disease. A Plague Sage covered their entire body with thick waxy leather and a mask that had been treated with Saffron believed to prevent the spread through the air. Halted at the Neck In what was the celebration of a the 317 AC, a Maester that was researching of the disease near the Twins had reported something that could help. It was this report that the scholar noted that those inflicted with the disease and fled to the North showed signs of recovering. Though they still parishes due to shock of the disease did to their system, death from fluid in the lungs was not the cause of death.This report spread to all the researchers and new experiments were tested. The Lord of Winterfel agreed to these test, and new ideas floated around while discussions were had. It was at this time however, that the King, Aegon VI, was found with early signs of the disease. This pushed the Maesters to find a cure quickly, however they were slow on results. It was found that the disease could only thrive in a small range of temperature and thrived in heavily populated areas. The cold weather of the North and far apart settlements did not allow the disease to truly spread and only cause a minor fever. Those that went to colder temperatures showed promise in recovering quickly. It was planned for the King to travel to the North with his family to break the hold of the disease. Plans were made and people prepared. Unfortunately, the king passed in his sleep due to drowning in fluid within his lungs. Little Winter of 320 AC The Lords of the North now with the death of the conquering Targaryen dead did not see any reason to allow the people of the south access to their lands.Many people were on the brink of declaring war against the North for not helping the lands in the South, but the young King Rhaegar was able to keep the peace. However, with the death of her husband, Queen Arya Targaryen of House Stark set sail to the Unknown Lands of the West. The scholars and doctors were now looking for any cure they could find, however, nothing seemed to work. Even the Plague Sages were at a loss and many continued to die out. However, a strange event occurred without anyone realizing it. Each Lord of Westeros received a white raven from the Citidel, Each carrying a letter that winter had come. Out of no where, in the middle of 320 AC, the last reported death of Red Death was reported from Kingslanding and Essos reported the same. The sudden drop in temperature for most of the known world caused the disease to die out naturally. With many questions still unanswered and even more dead. Outcome * Nearly 75% of Essos died to the disease or fled to safer shores. * Around 50% of the populations of Westeros was killed off to the disease. * Followers of Rhlorr spread around Stormlands due to massive immigration * Tensions between the North and the Crown increase * Many of the Banks and Merchants of Essos are destroyed * Labor shortage in Westeros allow the growth of Guilds and Unions * Essos becomes heavily invested in the Slave Trade to Rebuild Category:Miscellaneous